The factors when considering a seating arrangement within a venue, whether it is a gymnasium, lecture hall, auditorium or concert hall are numerous and well known. When it comes to gym bleachers and gymnasium seating for schools and community centers, however, maximum flexibility, reliability and utility are three of the most important factors. As is known, one solution includes telescopic seating that is stowed away but always ready for the next event or activity. Retractable, telescopic gym bleachers can be configured in an endless variety of ways to accommodate seating for school sports, ADA seating access requirements and general seating for public events. The telescopic bleachers attach to an indoor wall in multi-tier banks of seating that can provide custom bleacher seat arrangements for an event.
While telescopic bleachers offer tremendous flexibility the structure is still fixed in place. is What is needed, therefore, is a seating solution that provides a different level of flexibility than that offered by telescopic bleachers.